Frozen: Retold
by CrystallineTheFox
Summary: Full summary inside. Rated T because of language and 'cause I'm paranoid as usual.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Crystalline is your average orphan, who got sent to school because the tutors at the orphanage didn't know what to do with her. There, she meets Katherine, a brunette who is a Shadow The Hedgehog fan and a failure at music. A few years later, her parents adopt Crystalline, albeit a little reluctantly. Two years later, she and her adoptive family gets kidnapped by a cartoon character who happens to be the Dr Eggman. And if things couldn't get any crazier, the entire family was turned into mobians! Once escape was achieved, Crystalline was going to find that her past was much more complicated than a simple car accident. Much, much more. And it started with a person whom Crystalline was a fan of.**

Chapter 1: Prologue

**CF: Hello there, readers! I'm sorry that I took such a long time to upload, but I decided to rewrite the prologue. The first one was horrible. In this chapter, Anna will be eight years old and Elsa will be nine. I know their actual ages, but I want to twist things a bit. So, please enjoy the chapter. On with it! Oh wait, forgot to do the disclaimer…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this chapter. Not the characters, not the song, not even the plot, or at least most of it. …I wish I did own it though. **

In one of the endless hallways in the castle of Arendelle, an eight-year-old Anna was running down the hallway, her eyes seemingly searching for something. Once they landed on a window in the hallway, they immediately lit up with excitement. Anna let out a delighted gasp, and ran over to the window to look outside at the scenery. There, falling to the ground ever so gracefully, was the most beautiful, gorgeous, absolutely perfect thing in the entire kingdom: _snow._

She jumped up and down, unable to contain her excitement, and started to run towards Elsa's room. Her strawberry blonde pigtails were bouncing along as she raced towards the door that had kept her separated from Elsa, her best friend in the entire world. As she ran, she relived the days when they would build snowmen, have snowball fights with each other, and go sledding at the outskirts of the forest when they were younger. If only she knew what happened between them…

She skidded to a halt, having reached her destination. The large flowered door stared tauntingly at her. All she had to do now was knock on the door, and then she would be able to have fun with Elsa again. Without a second thought, she gave their secret rap. Knock knock knock-knock knock. Afterwards, she burst into a winter song.

_Do you want to build a snowman_

_C'mon, let's go and play_

_I never see you anymore_

_Come out of the door_

_It's like you've gone away_

Anna crouched down and peered through the gap under the door. No signs of Elsa yet. Not to worry though, there is still more!

_We used to be best buddies_

_But now we're not_

_I wish you would tell me why_

Anna flopped onto the floor and placed a hand over her eyes. Making up a winter song to lure her sister out was exhausting, but it will be worth it if she comes out. A moment later, she heard the shuffling of feet approaching the door. Anna's face lit up. Finally, Elsa was really going to play with her! Her spirits rose as the footsteps got closer… only to sink when the sound paused, then retreated back to the other side of the room. Anna pouted a little, before scrambling to her feet and standing on tiptoes, bringing herself to be eye level with the keyhole. She peered through it, searching for platinum blonde hair and bright blue eyes. None so far.

_Do you want to build a snowman_

_Doesn't have to be a snowman…_

Once finished with the song, Anna drew back her head and eyed the door expectantly. It will take a miracle now for Elsa to reject her invitation. One second passed, two seconds passed, three…

"Go away Anna!" was her answer.

The smile on Anna's face slid of like liquid, and a hurt look replaced it. The next two words were barely audible.

_Okay, bye…_

Anna casted one last glance as the firmly closed door, before trudging back to her room, her movements as heavy as her heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsa continued watching her sister through the keyhole until she was out of sight, and slowly sank to the floor. She was relieved that Anna left, but a twinge of guilt registered as well. Elsa didn't like or want to hurt her sister like this, but she got so panicked that she couldn't think of anything else to say. She glanced at the snow outside wistfully, and sighed again, this time sadly. She wished she could go outside and play with Anna, but that was exactly the opposite of what Pabbie and her parents told her to do.

**Flashback starts**

**Pabbie's face turned grim. "Listen to me Elsa," he said. "Your powers will only grow," He waved his hands, and images appeared out of thin air, with what seemed like an adult version of Elsa and people surrounding her. "There's beauty in it-," Image Elsa then created a shimmering snowflake, about the size of Elsa's hand. "-but there's also danger," he finished. The once beautiful snowflake burst into an ominous shade of red, and the same thing happened to the crowd. Adult Elsa looked around in obvious panic, before being dissolved into thin air by the crowd, but not before letting out a blood-curdling scream. Elsa gasped in fright, and hid her face in her mother's gown. 'You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy." Pabbie warned. The king and queen, the latter who was holding a still- sleeping Anna, exchanged a look, and it seemed as if a decision was made at that very moment.**

**Flashback ends**

Elsa was so lost in her thoughts that she did not register the alarmed shouts outside her door immediately. Slightly curious, she pressed her ears against the wooden surface. She could hear voices outside, but she didn't know whose, and a brief scuffle, which consisted of a grunt and a thud on the floor. Now scared of her mind, Elsa started to back away, but then the doorknob started to turn, and the door opened. What Elsa saw was nothing she had ever seen before in her short life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, a pair of guards who managed to escape the invaders were now full-out running towards the king's study. They barged in unceremoniously, earning a half-surprised, half-annoyed look from His Majesty. "What is going on?" he demanded, looking up from his humongous stack of paperwork. Business trades, no doubt. The guard swallowed nervously. How was he going to put it in a way where His Majesty wouldn't fly off the handle? "Well?" he asked impatiently. "Well… um… y-you see… we have a…" the guard's voice faltered under the gaze of the king. "Is there something going on, Kiel?" the queen asked gently, almost putting the guard at ease. "Queen Emily! There are invaders in the castle!" the guard informed, surprising the royal couple. "Really? Did you see who they were?" asked Emily. The guard gave a significant look, and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

The moment he was done, the kind look on the queen's face vanished, and all the colour was drained from her face. Without a word, Emily blindly pushed past the guards and ran down the hallway. "What is happening?" the king asked. For a moment, the guards forgotten he was even there. "Your Majesty, it's about Princess… Elsa," the other guard had some difficulty getting the word out of his mouth. The king's eyes widened. "Why? What happened to Elsa?" the king asked tersely. Again the guard hesitated. "Your Majesty, the queen might not have told you before about them, but…"

"The Suppression Squad is here. And they are trying to capture Elsa."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsa had to pinch herself before fully believing what was standing before her: _a humanoid hedgehog and fox. _Elsa was in awe, she had never, _ever _seen animals like this. In fact, this was practically an once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for her! Still, there was something wrong about from their posture to the identical smirks on their faces to the way their eyes surveyed her with interest. So in the end, she kept a safe distance away from them and allowed herself to take in their appearances. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the Princess of Arendelle. Greetings, _Princess_." He sneered, the last part being said with evident sarcasm. The wonder Elsa had about the strange creatures vanished. "Who are you?! Why are you here?! You are going to get arrested for trespassing, you know!" Elsa said, somewhat hiding the fear in her voice. "I'm here to help you with your problem, Elsa," he said, ignoring her first question. Elsa gasped. How did he know her name?! He ignored it, however, and continued. "I know you have trouble controlling that damn power of yours, so I'm here to help," Elsa frowned but refrained from telling him off about his use of language. "How?" she asked warily. The hedgehog took a set of what seemed to be gold bracelets from the fox and showed them to her. "These are Inhibitor Rings, they can help you to restrain your ice abilities. If you wear them, you can have fun with your sister again. So?" Elsa stared at the rings. Should she trust this stranger and wear them? The hedgehog and fox didn't exactly struck her as the helpful kind. And he knew so much about her life, should she take the risk? Maybe she shouldn't. But…

She looked up at the hedgehog, who gave her an encouraging smile that seemed to say "go for it". Maybe… just maybe… the stranger was telling the truth and that the rings could actually suppress her powers, thus allowing her to play with Anna and not harm her in the process. Gingerly, she reached down for them, and felt the cold metal against her fingertips. Her tiny fingers enclosed around them, and she slowly clamped them around her wrists. Elsa stood there, unsure of what was supposed to happen next. Was she supposed to be feeling something inside of her? The hedgehog said, "Go on. Try to make something." Cautiously, she cupped both hands and lifted them into the air, expecting small flurries to escape from her. There was nothing instead.

Elsa felt happier than she had ever did during the past three years. The Inhibitor Rings actually worked! The hedgehog was telling the truth! Now she can go and play with Anna as she pleased.

"Scourge!" a familiar voice yelled, snapping Elsa out of her daydream. She looked up to see her mother panting slightly, her hair askew and her face with an expression so furious that Elsa was stunned to silence. The hedgehog, whose name was apparently "Scourge", simply leaned against a wall and smirked. "Mama!" Elsa squealed, rushing towards the queen. Elsa stopped with a jerk that nearly threw her off-balance, and looked down to see Scourge's gloved hand wrapped around her arm. Painfully, she might add. "Emily, what a surprise to see you here," he said, his grip not relenting. "I could say the same thing about you," Emily said icily. "What business do you have here?" Elsa looked at the both of them in confusion. Do they know each other? "Oh, me and Miles were just picking up a little package before we leave your _lovely_ kingdom," he said.

With that, he curled up into a ball, spinning straight towards her mother.

Elsa cried out in alarm, but the queen calmly held out her arm, as though she expected that to stop him. Elsa started to tense up and waited for the inevitable collision. But it never came. The rolled-up Scourge started to slow down, and stopped altogether just before her palm. The queen flung her arm violently to one side, and he smashed into Elsa's dressing table. Elsa took this chance to run to her mother's side, narrowly evading the fox's attempt to grab her. She clung to her mother's gown like a lifeline, and did not resist when she picked Elsa up and started running.

"Mama," Elsa murmured. The queen sighed, and stroked her daughter's soft braid as they ran. "Elsa, listen to me. Your powers may be restrained at this moment, but they may break free from the chains that hold them down. _Do not_ let your emotions run loose. Control it," she said, and planted a kiss on Elsa's forehead. "I love you." Elsa wanted to ask more questions. Who exactly were those animals? How did they and her mother know each other? What did they want with her, a mere nine-year-old girl?

But she was given no time, as a strange purplish pink light enveloped her. The last thing she saw was the shocked expressions on her father's and Anna's face, and the livid ones on Scourge's and Miles'.

Then nothing.

**CF: Finally! Done! Whew, took me forever to finish the prologue. Oh, and if you're wondering what happened during the little fighting scene, that was the power of psychic! …okay, that sounded stupid. But anyway, please R&R! And I'm outta here!**


	2. Chapter 2: Katherine

Chapter 2: Katherine

**A/N: Hi, and welcome to another chapter of Frozen: Retold! Last chapter, there was the little scene when Anna first sung **_**Do You Want To Build A Snowman,**_** but with a little twist at the end. It may seem a little stupid about Scourge's and Mile's entry, and that Scourge was probably OOC and that Miles hadn't spoken a single word during the entire time, but it was the best I could do. Please don't be mad at me! DX But on the other hand, I have been working on another fanfic and it will probably be another crossover, so bear with me please. But anyway, on with the chapter!**

**the invader teen14: There will be other Sonic characters, but the story is based more on the movie **_**Frozen**_**, so once again, please bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for a few OCs.**

Crystalline's POV

The alarm clock suddenly went off, only to be knocked off of the wooden cabinet and onto the cold hard floor. I moaned, and buried my head under the worn and tattered pillow. Stupid clock, always interrupting when the dream was finally getting to the good part. Not saying that I enjoyed it or anything, but every time the dream reaches the blackout part, it will always get interrupted in one way or another. Be it the headmistress suddenly barging into the room and yelling at us to get up, or the fire alarm being set off due to wok being set on fire in the kitchen, or someone lifting me up and tossing me on the ground for no apparent reason, you name it. The list is endless.

My name is Crystalline, and as you can see, I'm an orphan from Sunwell Orphanage, in New York. Well, maybe you can't exactly see, but…you know…bah, whatever. Anyway, as for how I became an orphan, well…that's a little hard to explain, 'cause I can't remember anything from the point when a patrolling police officer happened to find me in the middle of the streets. Alone. In the middle of a snowstorm. But during those rare moments when nobody was bothering and I had time to myself, I would concentrate really hard and I could see flickers of something blue, and I can hear very faint giggling. That's about it. Or maybe it's just my imagination, I don't know. But I can't help having these strange feeling that those vague images are related to that strange dream. Probably.

I sighed, and slid down from the bed. I will probably never know, but maybe it's for the best. I bent down and picked up the clock to examine it carefully. Other than a new crack crisscrossing with the old ones, it was surprisingly in good condition. Huh, maybe I took this thing for granted after all. Not that it mattered now, I still need to change out of this nightgown. I turned to my cabinet and pulled open a drawer, taking out a long-sleeved dress and changed into it. I crossed towards the body length mirror and ran a comb through my hair and tied it into its usual braid. As I did so, I surveyed myself. Platinum blonde hair, bright blue eyes, light dusting of freckles… I have a striking resemblance with Elsa, we could easily pass off as sisters. Damn it, we even have the same set of Inhibitor Rings! Well...I'm not sure if they're exactly the same, but there was no way I could test out that theory, now can I? And there was that Scourge and Miles. What were they doing in an entirely different dimension in the first place? Scourge said something about Elsa having powers, but what was he talking about? As far as I could tell, that princess definitely did not have some hidden dungeon where she practices magic and whatnot. But once again, no use thinking about it now, I have to go to the…dining…room…

I whirled round, praying fervently that I was wrong for once. And of course, I'm not. Empty beds surrounded me, and nothing except for a lone rat was present with me. I started to panic, and practically flew out of the room, startling a poor helper out of her wits. I did not care about that, however. In fact, I did not care about anything at this moment. Why should I? This was my who-knows-how-many times that I've been late. All of my roommates are probably waiting for me in the dining room impatiently. Yeah, none of us are allowed to eat until everyone is present, including the headmistress herself. She was pretty big on that rule, though no one else was. Not that I blame, though, 'cause I completely understand what they were going through.

When I skidded to a halt at the doorway, it was apparent everybody was expecting this to happen. Occasionally, even as I was watching, several kids will sneak food into their mouths without the headmistress's knowledge. The headmistress herself was giving me that all-too-familiar disapproving look. I gulped. This wasn't good. "Crystalline," she said in a stern voice. That got everybody's attention and a few kids, to my irritation, started to snigger at me. The headmistress ignored them.

"Yes, Miss Kebby?" I asked meekly. "This is your fifth late-coming offence this week, and your sixteenth one this month," I bit my lip. I did not like where this was going. I braced for the impending punishment, but then she did something that I would never have dreamed of doing. She waved her hand dismissively towards the only empty seat, and said, "Well, since punishments aren't exactly working on you, you might as well go sit. Besides, I have a rather important announcement to make that is concerning you." I gaped at her, but did not challenge her. Everybody's faces showed curiosity, envy and anger. Mostly anger.

"Now, as I have said just now, I have an announcement to make about Crystalline." Everybody's head turned to me, as well as Miss Kebby's. I noticed that there was a glint of something unfamiliar on her face. If I had a word for it, I would say it would be pride. "Yesterday, all of you had taken the yearly examination where the winner would get the opportunity to get free schooling at a school near here." Now every one perked up. Everybody took this very seriously, as this was an once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Last year, it had been someone called Jason who went to that school. So, an announcement about me…winner gets free schooling at the nearby school… My mouth dropped, and I could see that everybody had reached the same conclusion, for their faces turned to shocked ones. Clearly, Miss Kebby hadn't noticed.

"The winner would be Crystalline, so I would like to congratulate her!" she finished, positively beaming at me. Yeah, thanks for pointing that out, Captain Obvious. And isn't she even aware of the disgruntled and livid looks shot at me, or the furious whispering that was going on at this moment? Apparently not. The headmistress gave the signal, and everybody started to eat. I couldn't eat, I was too overcome with a strange new feeling…what was it? I went through a mental dictionary in my head, and stopped at a particular word. That was it. Triumph.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saturday passed uneventfully, as well as Sunday, and then came in Monday. The sunlight penetrated the thin curtain that hung in front of the dusty window, and I had woken up way before the others had. I had a dreamless sleep, as I did during the weekends, and felt greatly refreshed. Without a thought, I picked out a blue T-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans, and tied my hair back into a high ponytail. I slung a bag full of textbooks that I was given and, after a little bit of consideration, several of the Sonic The Hedgehog comics that the library in the orphanage held. Seeing as nobody even so much as touched them, I thought that they would probably not mind, plus I kinda find them interesting to read. Quietly and quickly, I written a quick note for the headmistress and, after taking a black hooded jacket, I slipped out of the door. The chilly November winds immediately hit my face, but strangely, I felt comfortable enough. I couldn't even feel the stinging that I heard others complaining about a lot. I weaved around passers-by who wore extremely thick winter clothes and scarves wrapped around their faces. A few were looking at me in amazement, probably wondering why they were wearing a lot of padded layers and still felt chilled to the bone, whereas a mere twelve-year-old girl was wearing jeans and a jacket only and still looked quite content, happy even. I smirked, and continued on towards the school.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katherine's POV

I was getting some books from my locker when I first heard the news, from this group of _really_ obnoxious girls.

"Hey, have you heard? There's this new girl coming to this school. Hope she's not like that little snot." Ugly laughter erupted, and I had to hide my face in the locker to hide my flushed face. They were obviously referring to me, but I just didn't have the guts to stand up for myself, lest I get myself even more emotionally bullied. To distract myself, I snatched up my timetable and looked at it. The first two periods were for…

"Music!?" I whispered incredulously, crumpling that stupid piece of paper in my hands. Of all things, it had to be music. I sucked at singing and stuff like that, and everyone in school knew that. One of the reasons nobody exactly likes to be around me. The bell rang, and I sighed and shoved the rest of the things into my bag. Could this day get any worse?

After a few minutes, everybody was assembled neatly in rows of five. The music teacher, Mister Liew, looked immensely pleased. "Good, good. It seems like everybody is here on time." he smiled. I huffed. We were probably going to do some impossible thing and my failure will be so epic that it will spread throughout the school faster than you can say "Hastala bye-bye, life". "Today, we have a new student joining our class today. Will you please introduce yourself?" he continued, and a girl stepped up.

For a moment, I thought she was some kind of princess who stepped out of a fairytale. She had extremely pale skin, and beautiful blonde hair that wasn't tied neatly in a ponytail. Her eyes were startlingly blue, and it had some amount of shrewdness in it, like she could just find out about your whole life if your not careful enough. She wore a black jacket and jeans that hugged her legs. I stared at her in amazement. It was freaking _freezing_ out there, and she still looked fine despite the dipping temperature. Who does she think she is, the Snow Queen? "My name is Crystalline, nice to meet you!" the girl said confidently, and did a mock bow. I turned back, and noticed some of the boys were staring intently at her. Oh boy.

"Thank you, Crystalline. Will you please take a seat next to Katherine there?" he asked politely, gesturing at the empty space next to me. Her eyes traveled to me, and her eyebrow rose ever so slightly. I gulped, and tucked a red strand of hair behind my ear. I hope I made a good first impression. Crystalline strode over to me, and plopped down next to me. I squirmed slightly. I sincerely hoped that she wasn't anything like Roslynn and her gang. "Today, you would be choosing a song from my playlist and trying to improvise it, like changing some of the lyrics and such." That over-enthusiastic statement was met with a collective groan of unwillingness, but was promptly silenced by a single glare. I couldn't blame them, I nearly did so myself. Was the world conspiring against me!?

"Now, who would go first?" he questioned. His eyes skimmed over our heads, trying to pick out someone. I had a feeling it was going to be me.

Sure enough, his gaze stopped at me. "Why don't you give it a try, Katherine?" he asked, the enthusiasm noticeably dropped slightly. Sniggers rang through the air-conditioned room, and a few even laughed openly. My cheeks burned, and I ducked my head. Great, now the new student will definitely not be sitting with me in the cafeteria today. "N-No, it-it's f-f-fine. Please ask someone else," I stammered. I thought I heard Mister Liew had sighed before saying, "Very well, then. Roslynn, do you want to give it a try?" Of _course_ Little Miss Perfect wants to give a try, Teacher, as well as to show off. Throughout the song, I was grinding my teeth while she was singing _Your Love Is My Drug _while everyone else was giving their utmost attention.

After the song had ended, everybody clapped loudly, much to my annoyance. I glanced at Crystalline, who looked as if she was about to fall asleep. Huh, maybe she isn't as bad as she seems, or at least she's not supporting Roslynn anymore than I am. Roslynn then requested something that surprised even the teacher. "Teacher, does Crystalline not get to have a turn?" she asked innocently, though I knew she was barely hiding a smirk. I glanced worriedly at her, who was fiddling with the sleeve of her jacket unconcernedly. Was she pretending to be emo like Shadow The Hedgehog? If she was, she's good. The music teacher frowned. "Hmmm…I don't know…" he glanced at Crystalline. "Crystalline, would you like to give it a try? You don't have to be afraid to make mistakes." She looked up. "I don't exactly listen to songs that much, but I can make up one at this moment," she offered. My jaw dropped open, as did many others. Was she _insane_? It was already hard enough to change the lyrics, let alone make up a song. The music teacher seemed pretty stunned himself, but managed to snap out of it quickly enough. "Um… yes, of course. G-Go ahead," he said. Crystalline strode up front confidently and accepted the offered microphone from the teacher. She faced us, and I noticed not even the slightest sign of tremor. She took a deep breath, and began.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation_

_And it looks like I'm the queen_

_The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried_

Crystalline began pacing up and down, wagging her finger like how a parent would to a spoilt child

_Don't let them in, don't let see_

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel_

_Don't let them know_

_Well now they know_

A determined expression overcame her face.

_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn away and slam the door_

_I don't care what they're going to say_

_Let the storm rage on_

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

She paused for a while, as though pondering over the next line. Then she continued in a tone that suggests one was finally freed from chains. Or something like that.

_It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small_

_And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all_

_It's time to see what I can do_

_To test the limits and break through_

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me_

_I'm free_

_Let it go, let it go_

_I am one with the wind and sky_

_Let it go, let it go_

_You'll never see me cry_

_Here I stand, and here I stay_

_Let the storm rage on_

Crystalline paused again, taking a small break and catching her breath. And who can blame her, after she was injecting so much emotion in that song. I am really, really, really, really, _really_ impressed.

_My powers flurries through the air, into the ground_

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

_I'm never going back_

_The past is in the past_

_Let it go, let it go_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

_Let it go, let it go_

_That perfect girl is gone_

_Here I stand_

_In the light of day_

_Let the storm rage on_

The "on" in that last line was stretched out for so long that I was surprised she hasn't lost her voice yet.

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

The moment the last line was sung finished, this "evil" look she had on her face was replaced with a nervous look, as her eye darted throughout the class. I glanced at Roslynn. She was livid.

Then first one clap, then two, and then the whole class was applauding so hard that I would be surprised if anybody outside hadn't heard that. Mister Liew was especially ecstatic. "Very well done, oh very well done indeed!" he boomed, clapping his hand down on her back so hard that she nearly fell over. "Say, have you considered joining the choir? I would certainly recommend you, Crystalline!" Roslynn was so indignant that she jumped to her feet and yelled, "But sir-," she was immediately silenced by the teacher. "Hush, Miss Crane," he warned. She looked like she was about to yell some more when the bell rang. Talk about being saved by the bell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Crystalline's POV

I was looking for a table with the tray of food in my hands in the cafeteria. The lessons had been interesting enough, especially music. But I wonder where was that fidgety girl…

I managed to locate her, at a table considerably far from the others. No one was with her. I sidled into a chair next to her, startling her so badly that she dropped the book she was reading. "Sorry," I said, helping her pick up that book. "What's this? Sonic The-," She snatched the comic book out of my hands, her face completely red, and hissed at me. "I know what you think! Sonic The Hedgehog is for kids and that it fits my age and that-," I raised a hand to stop her rambling and said, "No! I also read those kind of comics! Don't go around accusing people like that!" She calmed down, and her face turned red again, from embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry!" she managed to squeak out, ducking her head down. I grinned. This girl may not be so bad after all. "Let's start again, shall we? My name's Crystalline. What's yours?" I asked. The girl seemed to calm down a little, though her cheeks were still pink. "My name's Katherine," she muttered, poking at her food. Then she looked up at me curiously. "You said that you read Sonic comics?" she questioned. I nodded in response. "Yeah, I have a whole series of them. Maybe next time you can see them," I offered. Her eyes lit up, and she nodded her head vigorously. "Ok then." Just then, the bell went off. "Damn it! I didn't even touch my food yet…" I groaned, trying to shove down as much as I could cram in my mouth.

As I was heading towards class, Katherine caught my arm. "After school, do you want to meet outside?" she asked. I hastily nodded, before dragging her along with me towards Chemistry class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Third person's POV

The moment the bell signaled the end of class, a flood of students rushed out of the school, eager to get home and sleep next to the furnace or curl up in an armchair with a mug of hot chocolate. Outside, Katherine stood there waiting for Crystalline and shivering in the cold. Just then, she spotted a platinum blonde head bobbing in the sea of black, red and brown. Crystalline rushed towards her, smiling widely. "School was awesome!" Katherine had to smile at her enthusiasm. It was rare that anyone had spoken to her like that, save for her parents. And that wasn't even that often.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" The moment that question left her lips, Katherine regretted it. The smile on Crystalline's face slid off like butter, and she took a step back. "Uh…no! It's fine! Um…see you tomorrow, Kat!" Crystalline then took off running on the frozen pavement, leaving Katherine confused and freezing in the middle of a swarming crowd of children surging forward.

**A/N: Awwwwwww… Crystalline doesn't want to tell her new friend about the fact that she was from an orphanage! ): Sorry that the end was a little rushed, but I don't exactly know schools that have grades instead of levels, so bear with me! So, please review, or Elsa will bring on a snowstorm in your house! :)**


End file.
